Nightmare of the Pharaoh
by Black Sword
Summary: Welcome to Greece, one of the cradles of civilization...and the Shadow Games! An ancient enemy has risen, and soon, Yugi will face his ultimate test...(First Chapter! R&R!)
1. Introduction

Okay, let's get things settled right now. The Yu-gi-oh franchise doesn't belong to me. I own certain of the cards, and I am intimately acquainted with the rules of the game. I also watch the dub, and have done research on the sub and the Japanese cards. So, I'll use cards from Japan, and the TV show rules, to fulfill my objectives. I'll also be using a lot of dub names, since I find certain of those names more effective and dramatic than Japanese names. So, to all the all the self-proclaimed purists, if you don't like it, tough.

Now, then, since I've gotten rid of those annoying flamers, I'll talk to the more open-minded Yu-gi-oh literary critics and readers. This fanfic novel series is designed to entertain. It's not canon, though it can co-exist, at present, with the American dub. I'll be bringing back all of the main characters, and I also intend to introduce a few new ones I'll hope you'll like. Finally, to everyone who's wondering why I used "Slifer" instead of "Osiris", which I personally prefer….well, it's a literary device. You'll understand why once you read. Now that I'm done with that long-winded self-promotion, go ahead and read the fic! I hope you like it, and please review it, sharing what you like and what you don't. Oh, I almost forgot! When you see this:

I am the Pharaoh!

Yami is talking. When you see this:

**I am a Graverobber!**

Bakura is talking. And if you want an accurate idea of what certain cards used look like, go to www.cardhaus.com


	2. Let the Games Begin!

It was a beautiful day at Domino High School. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing, heralding the arrival of spring. School was over for the day, and now, only the afternoon practices and activities were left. Yugi Moto, as usual, was hanging out with his loyal friends, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, and Tristran Taylor. Joey and Bakura were happily engaged in a duel with each other, using the same decks they had dueled with in Seto Kaiba's ambitious and wildly successful Battle City Tournament. As a going away present, the wealthy Kaiba had allowed all participants in Battle City to keep their duel disk systems. With the leisure time they had, most of the students had paused in their activities to watch the duel with great interest. As the school of four of the world's greatest duelists, Domino High did not interfere with their activities, and, in fact, encouraged students to duel during their free periods. Even now, a large crowd had gathered to watch Joey duke it out with Bakura.

Joey went first, and drew his cards with the dramatic flourish he was well known for. With the cocky smirk he always displayed in a duel, he said, "Alright, Bakura, I set one card facedown, and summon Alligator Sword, in attack mode!"

With a flurry of light, the hologram projectors scattered around their field formed the Beast card in intricate detail, from its red and black armor, to the silver blade in its green-scaled hand. The monsters stats, at 1500 Attack points and 1200 defense, were average so far as Duel Monsters went, but it was Joey's fondness of trap cards and gambler's luck that made his deck dangerous. "I end my turn, Bakura! Let's see you top that!" Joey taunted in his Brooklyn accent.

Bakura, with his brown eyes and white hair, was often followed around by a cheering "fan club", high school girls whose second fondest wish was to date him. Their fondest wish, however, made him turn several shades of red whenever he thought about it. He evaded his fan club as best he could, but Duel Monsters attracted them like flies to honey. Before he could even draw a card, they'd already swarmed the outsides of the dueling arena, cheering him, jostling with each other for the best position to see him from, even shouting lewd suggestions of what they might do after his victory. With an embarrassed shrug, he pulled a card from his deck, and surveyed the battlefield. With his cool British accent, Bakura calmly said, "I set one card face down as well, and summon Grand Tiki Elder to the field in attack mode."

The shaman monster appeared on Bakura's field, matching Joey's Alligator Sword in attack, but his defense was much lower at 800. The purple and green Fiend gave a sadistic laugh as it appeared, and then hung back, awaiting its master's command.

Bakura coolly looked his hand over once more, trying to decide how best to implement a strategy. Joey had been witness to the defeat his yami had almost handed Yugi at the Battle City finals, so was therefore wary of the Dark Necrofear-Destiny Board combo that had almost clinched the match. _Let's see…I have the board out on the field already. I have time, so I'll just end my turn, for now._

Speaking clearly, Bakura ended his turn, and Joey drew from his deck. _Awesome! I got Panther Warrior! Now, let's wreck his defenses!_

"I summon Panther Warrior to the field! I sacrifice my Alligator Sword, and attack your Grand Tiki Elder!"

Bakura closed his eyes as the purple-furred Panther Warrior, with its impressive 2000 attack power, destroyed his Grand Tiki Elder, causing some minor damage to his lifepoints. Coolly, he drew a new card, then smiled as he saw what it was. He felt the revenants of his yami gloat in the soul room Bakura had granted him. While his yami had often been unnecessarily cruel, he _had_ saved Bakura's life, so simple gratitude demanded Bakura not banish him. Besides, they were developing an actual bond that did not revolve around Yami Bakura's desire to inflict agony. If anything, Bakura realized that his yami had been out to return the suffering he had endured in life to the harsh world that had killed him.

"Alright, Joey. I set two cards face down, and set a monster facedown on the field. I end my turn."

Gloating, Joey drew a new card, and made his move, hastily, as usual. "I summon Gearfried, the Iron Knight! (1800/1600) I attack your facedown monster!"

Bakura smiled. "You've run straight into my Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (1300/1800). Since it's defense is 1800, that makes it a stalemate between the two. And since you attacked, I get to activate my magic card, Dark Door. You're aware of its effect, of course."

"Yeah, I remember…" Joey muttered. Dark Corridor was an effective card, since it limited the number of monsters Joey could use to attack Bakura to one. "Alright, I end my turn."

Drawing a new card, Bakura heard his yami whisper advice. Weakened to near the point of death, Yami Bakura was no longer able to seize possession of Ryou whenever he wished, and was limited to a secondary role. "I set a new monster face down, and end my turn."

Joey drew, and made his move. "I set one card face down, and attack your facedown card with Gearfried."

"Not with Gearfried, since I activate my trap card, Dark Spirit of Silence."

"What? Oh, no! That trap card makes another monster attack, and the only monster I have is—"

"That's right, your Panther Warrior. Your Gearfried is sacrificed, and my Possessed Painting (1200/1500) is destroyed."

_That's two. One more, and he can summon Dark Necrofear against me!_

Glancing at his hand, Joey became aware of the fact he had no monsters strong enough to stop Dark Necrofear in combat. _Baby Dragon, Lava Battle Guard, Masaki the Legendary Swordsman, Shield and Sword, Axe Raider, and Garoozis. None of them are strong enough to, so I think I'd better just set one in defense mode and end my turn._

Bakura smiled as he drew, and declared quite calmly, "I'm afraid, Joey, that this duel is almost done. I sacrifice my Gross Ghost to bring out my Earl of Demise in attack mode (2000/700). Now, I remove all three Fiends in my Graveyard, and bring out the Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)." Smiling confidently as the blue-skinned Fiend Queen appeared on the field, Bakura said, "I end my turn."

"Wah! No way! You brought that….that…_thing_ out already!" Quickly, Joey drew, hoping for the best. _Awesome! I drew the best card in my deck! Gilford the Lightning!_

Joey smirked as he recalled how he had gained the powerful Warrior. Weevil had pleaded on his knees for Joey to trade him the Insect Queen he'd gotten in Battle City by crushing Weevil. In return, Joey had gotten a powerful card that fit into his deck far better.

"Alright, Bakura! This duel is mine! I sacrifice Panther Warrior and Axe Raider to bring out the mighty Gilford the Lightning!"

Axe Raider and Panther Warrior faded from the field, replaced by a tall blue warrior. The monster turned its eyes toward Bakura's monsters, and flicked its arm contemptously. It's stats, at 2800 attack and 1400 defense, left all but a few duel monsters in the dirt. Joey, proud of the great monstrosity, shouted, "Alright, Gilford! Attack and destroy Bakura's Earl of Demise!"

Settling into a lunging position, Gilford leaped across the field, slashing the Earl of Demise in two. Bakura muttered a soft curse when he saw his lifepoints fall even more.

"You're lifepoints are down to 2700. Couple more attacks, and you're done, Bakura!"

"I wouldn't get so over-confident, Joey. This duel has just begun." Suiting actions to words, Bakura drew a new card, and then smiled. "I summon the Dreamsprite in attack mode!"

The flurry of lights created a small, orange-haired fairy this time, hovering near the Dark Necrofear. It's weak stats at 300 attack and 200 defense caught Joey off guard. "Okay, Bakura. You've lost it. I'm gonna end this match right now! Gilford, attack the Dreamsprite!"

The graceful beast moved toward the defenseless fairy, seemingly intent on crushing it out of existence. Bakura, however, shouted, "Activate effect! Switch the target of the attack!"

The harmless fairy hovered in front of the Dark Necrofear, and Gilford attacked, but missed, instead hitting and destroying the Dark Necrofear. Joey's jaw dropped, while Bakura's fan club cheered. Yugi himself was impressed. "That was an expert move. Bakura knew Joey wouldn't be able to resist attacking such a weak monster, so he used the Dreamsprite and its power to alter targets to finally send Dark Necrofear to the Graveyard."

Bakura maintained a confident smile. "Now, Joey, since Dark Necrofear has hit the Graveyard, you know what comes next, don't you?"

Joey, extremely unhappy, said, "You're gonna activate Dark Sanctuary and the Destiny Board, aren't you?"

Bakura's smile grew. "Right answer, chap! Activate Dark Sanctuary! Activate Destiny Board!"

The first card rose from the ground, enshrouding the area in a hellish nightmare, with eyes and mouths opening, leering at the combatants. The second card then rose, revealing the first of the five letters that spelled Joey's doom. Once all five letters, D-E-A-T-H, were on the field, Bakura would be the automatic winner. Joey had five turns to win the match, or else.

"My turn, old chap. I draw a new card, set it on the field, and switch the Dreamsprite to defense mode. Your move."

Joey glanced apprehensively at the Destiny Board. Once he ended this turn, a new letter would appear, and his loss was only a matter of time. _Oh, man. There's no way to stop him. If I attack, his Dark Necrofear will possess Gilford, and cost me half his attack power in lifepoints! Lady luck, don't let me down!_

Drawing, hoping for his Giant Trunade, Joey frowned. _Ah, nuts. All I have is my Tiny Guardian. Well, I guess I better do _something_._

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn." Almost as if enunciate the fact his time was running out, the letter E appeared over the field. Joey became even more nervous once he saw it.

Bakura drew a card, and smirked. _Good. My Déjà Vu trap. Even if Joey manages to get his Giant Trunade, the Board will remain._

"I set another monster facedown, and set a card facedown on the field, ending my turn."

Joey drew a new card, then frowned when it wasn't the one he needed. _Oh, great. Another card that isn't helping. Kunai with Chain would work wonders if it were up against a battle deck. Oh, well._

"I set a monster facedown, and end my turn."

Bakura drew, coolly aware that the new letter was out on the field. The card in his hand, Axe of Despair, would power up any monster he choose by 1000 attack points. _For now, it has no practical use._ Composedly, he chose to summon his Jinzo #7, and inflicted 500 points of direct damage to Joey's lifepoints, and then to sacrifice his previous facedown monster, the Sinister Serpent.

Joey, desperate, drew a new card, was ecstatic when he saw it was his Graverobber. _Yes! I can bust up his Destiny Board just by stealing his Dark Necrofear!_

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn."

Bakura, marking the joy on Joey's face, knew it was time to turn up the pressure. "I activate Sinister Serpent's special ability, recovering him from the Graveyard. I now switch Dreamsprite into attack mode, and flip my Man-Eater Bug. I can now destroy one of your monsters, and I choose your facedown monster on the left. After which, I sacrifice Man-Eater to maintain Dark Sanctuary."

The gruesome bug leapt up, descending on Joey's facedown Tiny Guardian, destroying it in a vicious detonation. Joey flinched back from the onslaught, then managed to catch himself. Knowing full well Bakura wanted him to attack, Joey instead smiled. "My turn! And I activate my trap card, Graverobber! And I choose to steal your Dark Necrofear from the Graveyard!"

"And I counter with my Déjà Vu trap card. It reverts everything on the field to the previous turn. Why don't you just give up Joey? You can't stop my combo from going through."

"Joey Wheeler never gives up! I end my turn, Bakura."

The fourth letter reappeared, ominously declaring Joey's impending finish. Bakura drew, then began to laugh. Joey, concerned, demanded, "What? What is it?" 

"This is what! I sacrifice my Jinzo #7, and summon the Nightmare General Mephisto! (1800/1700)." The smaller, weaker machine monster sank into a card, and was replaced by an armored knight mounted on a horse, his every essence emanating dark power. "I power him up with my Axe of Despair, and attack your other facedown monster!"

The hellish beast, summoned by sacrifice, and powered up by the magic card, attacked Joey's facedown card, the helpless Baby Dragon. The overpowering Mephisto obliterated the weaker card and, surprisingly, caused an extreme amount of damage to Joey's lifepoints. "What? Why are my lifepoints going down? Baby Dragon was in defense mode!"

"Mephisto's power allows him to hurt your lifepoints, even if your monsters are in defense mode. That pretty much evens up the match," Bakura noted, watching Joey's lifepoints drop to 2400. "Since you suffered damage to your lifepoints, his secondary effect is now activated. You are forced to discard one card at random from your hand." Not even looking, Joey complied, sending a random card into the Graveyard. "Now, I end my turn. There's only a single letter left. This is your last turn, Joey."

"I know, I know…" Drawing from his deck, Joey blinked. _Roulette Spider! This could either win it for me, or lose it!_

"I activate this magic card! Roulette Spider!"

Joey's magic card appeared on the field. Roulette Spider attached itself to Bakura's Mephisto, spinning it around and around. "Alright, Bakura! Tell it when to stop! And then, it will attack either a monster, one of us, or nothing at all."

The old Ryou Bakura would have panicked at such an all or nothing move. The new one, who co-existed with his yami, simply smiled. His Yami whispered in an amused voice, **It almost seems like he expects to win. But let's show him the luck of a thief, shall we?**__

_Yes, let's._

"Mephisto! Stop, and attack!"

Slowly, the roulette began to stop. And when it finally ceased moving, it was aimed directly at Joey, bypassing his Gilford. The powerful Fiend lunged at him, destroying his last remaining lifepoints.

"Ah, man! That was my last hope!"

"It was a valiant final effort, Joey. But you knew what you were going up against when you challenged my Occult deck."

Yugi appeared, with Tea and Tristran right behind. "Bakura, if I were you, I'd start running."

Bakura appeared puzzled, then horrified. He took a glance behind him, muttered a startled exclamation, and then sprinted. "Later, guys! I'll see you at the usual place!"

Right behind him, a mob of schoolgirls was chasing him down. Tristran laughed. "Talk about luck! Hey, Joey, what do you think? Do they catch him and rip his clothes off, or do they catch him and leave him without a dueling deck?"

"Ten bucks says they rip his clothes off!"

Before Tristran could make a response, a new voice intruded on the conversation. "I'd wager that Ryou would be vaguely annoyed that you're betting over his fate. Though, in a way, it'd be his own fault."

Everyone looked at the newcomer with some surprise. The new transfer student, Alex Macedon, had arrived only last week, but was already very popular. Coming from Greece, he was their National Champion at Duel Monsters. Thus far, he'd declined all challenges to a duel; it was rumored, however, that he ran a powerful Magician deck. Oddly enough, many people were reminded of Kaiba when they looked at Alex. Although he was of a similar height to Kaiba, that was were the similarities ended. Black-eyed and black-haired, Alex was friendly and sociable, the antithesis of Seto, though Yugi was certain that the same cruel ruthlessness that Seto displayed could manifest itself at any time in anyone. Yugi had invited Alex into their social circle, and he'd been most grateful. Though his good looks gave him every reason to be conceited, Alex managed himself with a calm reserve and humility.

"So, how long do you think until we see Bakura again, Alex?" Tristran asked.

Alex smirked. He and Bakura had become good friends, but he knew better than to even _think_ of saving him from a horde of women running purely on hormones. "I'd say he's running for at least another hour. If they catch him before then, though, I think that you'll owe Joey some money."

Everyone laughed, then Yugi led the way out of school. The "usual place" was Bakura's veiled reference to the game shop Yugi's grandfather owned. It wasn't uncommon for Bakura to need some "therapy" after he had outrun his psychotic fan club, and a game of Duel Monsters or even just hanging out with his friends usually managed to calm him down. Withdrawing into himself, Yugi smiled as he listened to the banter of his friends.

"I'm telling ya, Tristran, I had him right where I wanted him! He just got lucky, that's all!"

"Sure, Joey. Whatever you say. Even though Bakura played you like an ocarina the whole match through."

"Ocarina?! I'll show you ocarina!"

"Down, Joey!" Alex quickly grabbed Joey before he started pounding his best friend. "If you have to salve your ego, look at it this way. Bakura beat you now, after Battle City, where you made it all the way to the semi-finals! And Tristran can't duel to save his life, so you shouldn't be too mad at him."

"Can't duel to save my life?! Hey, who's side are you on, anyway?!"

"Well, I haven't seen _you_ duel, so I can't exactly give you a positive endorsement, now can I?"

"I'll show you! I challenge Tea to a match!"

"Me?! Why me? Why don't you duel Joey?"

"Whasa matta, Tristran? Can't take on the guy who was second place at Duelist Kingdom, and fourth place at Battle City?" Joey taunted.

"When we get to the game shop, Joey, I'm gonna whip you!"

"You and what army? Oh, maybe you're gonna whip me with a Skull Servant! Maybe I should play you by Duelist Kingdom rules to make you feel better, since Battle City rules are probably too much for ya!"

"Joey Wheeler! You are so dead…!"

"Ah, Yugi!"

A deep, booming voice interrupted the argument. Yugi smiled as he greeted his grandfather. "Hey, Grandpa! Anything for me today?"

Solomon Moto was an older version of Yugi. His hair held together by an orange bandanna, the violet eyes he shared with Yugi sparkled with joy at seeing his prodigy grandson. Yugi's violently spiky hair was almost identical to Solomon's, save for the fact Yugi's was black with colored edges, while Solomon's was gray.

"Why, yes there is. There's also something for Joey, Bakura, and Alex here. They're letters that were all delivered here this morning, after you all left. What's it for, I wonder…?"

"Well, let's find out." Taking the envelopes from his grandfather, he handed them out to each person in turn, and pocketed Bakura's for when he finally arrived. Tearing it open, Yugi unraveled the paper and read aloud. "'Greetings to everyone who receives this invitation. KaibaCorp is holding a new tournament for the elite duelists of the world. This tournament will be held in Greece, where archaeological efforts by Miss Isis Ishtar have revealed what appears to be an ancient arena for an older form of Duel Monsters. This tournament, the Battle of Legends, will be held in Athens and its immediate environs. All duelists will use my state of the art duel disks, and the same rules as Battle City will apply. Are you up to the challenge?' Hey, this is from Kaiba!"

"So, that sleaze ball wants another chance to declare himself number one! When is he gonna learn?"

"Be nice, Joey. I wouldn't have won against Marik at Battle City if it hadn't been for his God Card."

Joey fell silent as he remembered the awesome onslaught they had all been witness to on the blimp and at the Tower. The three God Cards, the ultimate weapons, had left them all in awe. Obelisk the Tormentor, "whose descent shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber." 

Slifer the Sky Dragon, "the heavens twist, and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power". 

And the greatest of them all, The Winged Dragon of Ra, who caused "spirits to sing of a powerful creature that rules over all that is divine."

Yugi had successfully won all three of the God cards. Shortly afterward, he had inserted them into his Millennium Puzzle, and fallen into a coma. A week later, he had awaken with new wisdom and no small amount of fear. He had scattered the three Gods, returning Obelisk to Kaiba, and entrusting Ra to the Gravekeeper family of Odion, Marik, and Isis Ishtar. Slifer he had kept for himself, since he had realized that the best protection for the ultimate weapons was to scatter them around the world to the protection of the best duelists in the world.

I need to speak to you, Yugi.

Yugi carefully glanced away from his friends, who were beginning to discuss Kaiba's reasons for starting another tournament. Joey was loudly and aggressively condemning Kaiba and his motives, while Alex seemed more inclined to argue a wait and see approach. He gestured for everyone to precede him into the shop, and unobtrusively stepped away. When he was certain he was alone, he said, "Yes? What is it, Yami?"

His yami, his guardian and friend, materialized. Yami Yugi looked identical to Yugi, except older and more self-assured. His face, elegant and cool, usually wore a friendly countenance around Yugi, but this time, he seemed worried. His words, carefully measured and decided upon, communicated his dread easily to Yugi. I do not feel it would be wise of us to go to Kaiba's new tournament.

"Why Yami? Marik and Kaiba don't hate us anymore! We're just another rival to them, now."

Yes, but that's not what I meant. You were with me when I…_we_ explored the secrets of my Millennium Puzzle. One of the secrets I did not share with you was the tale of lost Atlantis.

"Atlantis? But that's just a myth!"

The same way the Shadow Realm and the summoning of beasts from another world is a myth?

Yugi winced at the mild rebuke. "Alright, but I don't understand why Atlantis would matter to you. I mean, what would make it so important?"

The simple fact, young hikari, that it is the fault of the Pharaoh's father that Atlantis sank beneath the seas!

Yami and Yugi both looked toward where the place where the voice had come from. Bakura stood alone, with the Millennium Ring around his neck. He was simply Ryou, but Yugi and Yami both perceived a second persona near him, hanging back in the shadows. A presence both had encountered within the Millennium Puzzle, and that both thought had died.

You! But you can't be here! Marik banished you to the Shadow Realm!

Partially right, but mostly misinformed. Before I was forcibly removed from the world of the living, I left behind two pieces of myself. One in my hikari here, and the other inside your Millennium Puzzle. I may have lost most of my shadow powers, but I am oddly content with my current existence. I suppose you'll proclaim some nonsense about my being a threat to all life and all that now?

Yugi watched Ryou lean against a wall, quietly, and realized that this matter did not truly involve them. Both the Pharaoh and the former Graverobber had to deal with each other with a minimal amount of interference from their hikari. He followed Ryou's example, silently watching their yamis go at it.

You have no right to be here, thief! You lost your right to exist in this plane when you lost the Shadow Game against Marik's darkness!

Am I speaking with the Pharaoh, or am I speaking with the Master of the Dark Magician?

Yugi felt Yami pause at the question. It appeared to be a simple query, but felt more like an accusation than anything else. When Yami spoke, it was with great hesitance. I know not your name, stranger. Even after so many millennia, I do not know who you are, nor why you killed my servant, nor why you robbed my father's tomb. Who are you?

**I am a mere Graverobber. In a life long past, I was called…Bakura.**

Ryou was startled at this. How could his yami, who had been so callous and despising toward him, ever allow himself to accept his surname?

Apparently, Bakura detected his puzzlement. **Truly, a pity to discover how much knowledge this modern world has lost. I would have had untold difficulty co-existing with the soul of a person in a body not of my bloodline. And the Pharaoh over there, as much as he would like to claim otherwise, has the same susceptibility. Marik was an exception to this rule. He had split personalities, and one side managed to dominate. In any case, Pharaoh Yami, I robbed your father's tomb in revenge and desperation. I wished to defile his tomb to avenge my home village, which he destroyed on his way to annihilate Atlantis. And I needed to feed my young wife, so it was a necessity as well as revenge. Your servant got in my way after I had stolen half of the valuables, and I bested him on his chosen field of battle, a Shadow Game, seizing the Millennium Ring I now wear. He was dying, so he fused with his monster, which became the Dark Magician you hold mastery over. Once he was beaten, even as a monster, his apprentice managed to seal me within the tomb. I starved to death, and swore undying revenge. Is that answer enough for you?**

A long, uncomfortable silence ensued, where Yami seemed lost in thought, and Bakura glared coldly. Finally, Yami said, Too much has happened between us to ever forgive. But for the sake of our two young wards, can you wait to attempt your vengeance?

Yugi and Ryou both heard Bakura laugh. It had none of the pleasant overtures of glee, and seemed to contain a malice that lived in the space between them. **For their sake, and their sake alone**, Bakura agreed.

"Yugi!"

Yami and Bakura both faded from view, returning to the concealment of their Soul Rooms. Yugi turned toward the voice, and Ryou mimicked his yami in fading into the shadows of the Gameshop. Tea appeared around the corner, looking concerned. Yugi couldn't help but blush as soon as he saw her. Yugi was well aware of the fact he had a crush on her, and had one ever since they were little children. He sometimes panicked, wondering often whether she reciprocated the feeling, or at least if she knew. Her smile when she saw him confirmed neither of the two musings. 

"There you are! Joey and Tristran are about ready to start. Why don't you come in and watch? Tristran just got a few boosters from your grandpa, and he says that the cards inside are good enough to beat Joey with."

"Sorry, Tea. I'll go in and see them go at it."

Yugi felt embarrassed, since Tea often engaged in the protective big sister act. He was about to protest this, when Bakura stopped him from doing so. "A Duel? And I wasn't invited? I feel so unloved now…"

Tea looked startled as soon as she saw Ryou. "Bakura! There you are! I'm sorry, I didn't even see you there! We didn't think you'd be back for a while!"

Bakura gestured toward himself. His sweater was missing, his jeans were dirty, and his shirt was slightly torn. Dryly, he said, "I almost _wasn't_ back. I'm just grateful that my duel disk and deck are still in one piece. Kaiba would have taken a piece out of my hide for scratching his precious machine."

"Oh, yeah! Bakura, this arrived here for you. It's an invitation from Kaiba for a tournament in Greece."

Yugi spoke while he reached into his pocket, and took out the envelope. He handed it to Ryou, and felt the jolt of hostility from both Yami and Bakura as they came so near to each other. His confused blink was met by Ryou's knowing smirk, and quickly, Yugi chose to resume speaking. "Do you think we'll be able to make it? Kaiba has to know it'd be hard for us to get there."

"Not hard at all! My father is going on a dig to Egypt soon, and Greece is on his way. He can drop us off in Greece with a clear conscience."

"That's great! I'll ask my grandpa about it, and then we can all go!"

They spoke casually, knowing full well that Yami and Bakura would protest vigorously at the idea of spending so many hours so near to each other, but Yugi figured that it would encourage them to do some bonding, rather than ignoring. They entered the Gameshop and went upstairs to Yugi's home, where Tristan and Joey were sitting at the table, commencing the duel, with Alex leaning against the counter, resting a hand on the portable deck protector he always had on, watching them with great interest.

Tristran had the first move. He studied his hand hard, then said, "Okay, Joey, I'm gonna go easy on ya. I'll summon Gagagigo in attack mode! It's stats at 1850 attack are better than most of the monsters in your deck! I'll end my turn."

Joey didn't even blink as he drew a new card. "Ok, Tristan. I summon the Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode(500/1200)! I set two cards face down, and end my turn."

"Ha! You set yourself up, Joey! I attack with Gagagigo!"

"No way, pal. I activate Sword and Shield! And you know what that does?"

"Ugh, it switches attack and defense values! And Gagagigo only has 1000 defense!"

"That's right! Bye-bye Gagagigo and 200 lifepoints!"

Yugi detected that Yami felt restless, and sensed the same feeling coming from Bakura. Quietly, he requested that Yami create a special bubble, and invite Ryou and Bakura into it. When Yami demanded to know why, Yugi sent the thought, "Because they have a right to know. And we need to at least _pretend_ to pay attention."

Once they were within the shadow bubble, he turned to Yami and asked, "Alright, Yami, Bakura. What happened? Why did Atlantis sink beneath the waves?"

With a long-suffering sigh, Yami began. "It's a long story…"

Bakura impertinently interrupted with, "And it always is. You begin, and I'll fill in the blank spots you neglect."

Giving the former thief an icy glance, Yami spoke. "Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, there existed a force so powerful that it threatened to destroy the world. This power, the three Shadow Gods, was not consolidated in one land. It was scattered in three great kingdoms. Egypt, overlord of Ra. Greece, master of Obelisk. And finally, Atlantis, ruler of Slifer. The Shadow Games had long since spread to these lands, and the ensuing rush for power convinced my father to seize the Shadow Powers from them. His role begins there…."****


	3. Secrets Glimpsed

The Millennium items all had different powers. The Millennium Ring, for example, could enhance a person's senses, while the Millennium Rod could control another person's mind. A power shared by all the items was that they could project the owner's memories to another, allowing more than one person to relive the same moment. Thus, it was four people who watched a hidden memory, revealing what had set in motion the fate of Atlantis…

"Pharaoh Akon, I do not approve. If anything, we should be pursuing more diplomatic means, not—"

"Enough! I've heard all I needed to hear, Areus. You and I both know that the power of the Gods _must_ be sealed away."

"But this course it total madness! Your Shadow Powers are unmatched, but attempting to tame Ra himself?!"

"What better way to fight a God than to tame a God of your own?"

"But no monster you have under your command, or under the command of one of your vassals will be a match for Ra! Not even your Black Skull Dragon!"

"Then I need to augment my powers. And you and I both know the way to do that."

Areus' blue eyes looked startled. "My lord, you cannot possibly mean to—"

"There is a village near Ra's lair. There are enough people there to augment my power sufficiently to bend Ra to my will. And the souls of the people of Atlantis should lend me enough power to seal them away for all eternity."

"But all those innocent lives…!"

"The lives of the many are more important than a few peasants!" Akon snapped at his loyal lieutenant. With a fluent gesture, Akon turned from Areus, resuming supervision of his vassals' efforts. Areus watched his overlord walk away, quietly muttering, "In order to save the village, we had to burn the village."

"Yami! Is this true? Did your father really…?"

Bakura answered before Yami could formulate a response. **All true, young hikari. The great Pharaoh Akon decided for my village and the people of Atlantis that their lives were over, and he used his Millennium Puzzle to do it with.**

Ryou glanced at Bakura. "So, the village was razed. He stole all their souls, and used them to tame Ra. Where were you, Bakura?"

**I was away. I was on what I viewed as…an adventure. Oh, that I could have died that day, and killed the miserable Pharaoh****!**

Where were you, thief?

As if in response, the Millennium Ring glowed, taking the four back into the past…

Bakura grinned in excitement. He had been away from his home village for almost five years now. He had gone to the capital, and had learned with great enthusiasm the wonders of the Pharaoh's power. A friend he had met at the capital, Seto, had even taught him a bit of the rules behind the game the nobles based their horrific magic games on. Seto had invited him to stay on for a while, but he'd wanted to go home so badly, he'd cut his education short for the chance to visit with the excuse of guarding a caravan that used the village as a stopping point. Seto had given him a parting gift, however; a glittering gem that would let Bakura sense magic and shield his own life force from shadow powers. Bakura had protested the extravagant gift, but Seto had insisted, and that was an end to the matter.

He fingered the gift, then frowned when he sensed a darkness overshadowing his thoughts. He soon realized that Shadow Magic was being used, and shouted in alarm. Unfortunately, it was too late; the rest of the caravan was dropping like flies, having their souls sucked out of their bodies, banished to the Shadow Realm to supplement the welder's power. He started running toward his village, aware that he was too late to save anyone, but not caring. Instead, all he wanted was vengeance for the criminal noble who had destroyed his home.

When he arrived, all Bakura saw was bodies. Friends, family, and others, all dead from the overpowering might of Shadow Magic. And Bakura knew who had done it. He knew as soon as he laid his eyes on the gold cloth clutched in his father's dead hand. This heinous crime was done by the Pharaoh. And it fell to Bakura to avenge the dead.

My father was a cruel man. Not even I received any true love or affection from him. His loyal subordinates were loyal from the past, for his great deeds many years forgotten. When I learned of how he had sealed away the Gods, I was disgusted.

**Your disgust certainly didn't extend to allow me my vengeance. That miserable fool Areus and his whore of an apprentice locked me in that damned tomb, and you did nothing to stop him. In fact, you quickly accepted the immortal creature he became without hesitation.**

He died to protect my father's tomb! Honor alone demanded I respect his sacrifice! 

**And that little whore apprentice****!**** She followed her master in seizing an eternal life for herself, didn't she? And I, I was doomed to starve to death, and my soul cursed to wander within the Millennium Ring, hunting for you throughout the ages****!**

Yugi was afraid. He sensed that the two were preparing to clash with all the frightening power gathered by thousands of years of isolated training. He was also seeing bits and pieces of the past as they argued: Yami and his baptism of fire, dueling against a traitor. Bakura on his first foray into tomb robbing. Yami and his marriage to a foreign princess. Bakura meeting the woman he would wed. Yami's death sealing away the magic of the Shadow Realm, using the Dark Magician to stop Seto's mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Bakura's demise after using the awesome power of Akon's Buster Blader against Areus, who had merged with a monster to form the Dark Magician. Then he saw some of the writings on the wall of Akon's tomb, and he gave a shout.

Yami looked away from Bakura to Yugi. What is wrong, Yugi? What have you seen?

Yugi pointed, and all four glanced at the wall that froze for him, revealing writings on the wall. Yami and Bakura silently read the stylized calligraphy. Ryou and Yugi only saw nonsense symbols, but both sensed danger.

Remember well, you who see this.

**Though the Pharaoh is dead, his legacy remains.**

The dead ruler of Atlantis, Minos, shall not rest so long as his soul exists.

**He shall rise again to avenge himself against the House of the Pharaoh.**

With him shall rise twelve dead generals to destroy the world.

**Six champions will return to aid the Pharaoh.**

And the fate of the world shall depend on this legion of foes.****

Finally, Yami and Bakura began to translate what was on the wall, alternating each sentence of the prophecy. 

Remember well, you who see this.

**Though the Pharaoh is dead, his legacy remains.**

The dead ruler of Atlantis, Minos, shall not rest so long as his soul exists.

**He shall rise again to avenge himself against the House of the Pharaoh.**

With him shall rise twelve dead generals to destroy the world.

**Six champions will return to aid the Pharaoh.**

And the fate of the world shall depend on this legion of foes.

Yugi and Ryou both stared at their guardian spirits. At last, Yami turned to Bakura and said, We have both returned to this world. Minos is probably free as well. Now, he must participate in this tournament, for where else would he be, but in Greece? .

Bakura did not look happy. Finally, he said, **Yes, it seems we two must work together. But do not think this preserves you, for once we are done, I shall turn my attention towards _you_.**


	4. Arrival

"Are we there yet?" Bakura asked, more resigned than anything else.

"Almost," Yugi answered, his voice sounding strained, as well it should. For the last dozen or so hours of the flight, the two yamis had been at it, competing in varied contests devised in a moment, battling again and again. For the last hour, they had been engaged in a staring contest that neither had decided to yield. It had been a _long_ hour.

Glancing over that other side of the aisle, Yugi saw Alex calmly organizing his deck, going through his cards again and again, checking them thoroughly for flaws. And secretly. He had kicked Joey and Tristan out of their seats to make sure they did not see what his deck contained. He doubted Kaiba himself was as secretive as Alex when it came to their decks.

"This is the captain speaking. We will be arriving at Athens International Airport at 10:30 AM local time. Please exit carefully and have a pleasant stay."

Alex carefully packed up his deck into his deck protector, and the rest of his cards into a binder, which he put into his backpack. Getting up, Alex got his carry-on luggage down, and handed Bakura and Yugi their bags as well. With a smile, Yugi said, "This is your hometown, isn't it? How's it feel to be back?"

Alex shrugged. "Weird as it sounds, I don't have any opinion on my return. I guess its just normal. I'm more interested in dueling. This tournament should be something out of this world."

Yugi frowned as Alex turned his back to them and began to walk off the plane. Joey and Tristran were already at the door, which meant, of course, that Tea would be carrying their forgotten bags. Moving out of the way so that Bakura could get out of his window seat, he went to the back of the plane to Tea's seat. He sighed as he realized he was right, and Tea was now trying to drag out Joey's impossibly overstuffed bag. "Need some help?"

Looking up from where she was dragging Joey's bag along, Tea gave him a dazzling smile. "Sure could. Thanks Yugi!"

Smiling back, Yugi placed his hands on the bag and limped out with it. Once he was outside of the airplane's air-conditioned coolness, he almost fell. While summers back home in Domino City were hot, they were never _this_ hot. Shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, he managed to make it into the airport without falling down, Tea close behind. 

"Yo, Yug! Look who's here!"

Yugi looked up to find that Joey, with an arm around Mai, who was also newly arrived in Greece. He smiled. "Hey, Mai! How are you?"

The tall blonde bombshell gave him a sample of her superstar smile as she ruffled his hair. "Hey, Yugi! I'm doing fine. How about you, sweetheart?"

"I'm okay. Are you sure you're okay now?"

Mai caught the hesitant slip in Yugi's voice, and winked at him. "Trust me, hun. It takes a lot more than a trip to the Shadow Realm to keep me done."

"Speakin' of da Shadow Realm, look at who's comin'. Mr. Personality himself. And he's got someone who isn't trying to bite his head off with him."

Yugi watched as Ishizu Ishtar and Seto Kaiba himself went to greet them. Well, maybe the greeting part could only be applied to Ishizu. Kaiba's arrogant face clearly hinted that he had business with them, and could care less about courtesy.

"Hello, Yugi. It is a pleasure to see you again." Isis bent down to hug him, while Kaiba simply stood aside.

"Skip the formalities, Isis. We have more important business to attend to." Turning on his heel, Kaiba headed outside. Shaking her head, Isis said, "Please, follow our less than gracious host."

Following with their luggage, Yugi was surprised to find a pair of limos waiting for them. Isis entered the first one without pausing, and a loud crack emanated from within. She then stepped back out, as calm as the surface of a lake. "Please, everyone, we are in something of a hurry. Yugi, Joey, please come in this limo." Her gaze passing everyone else, she said, "Everyone else, please go in the other limo."

"What?!" Joey shouted. "You mean I gotta be in the same limo as with Johnny Sunshine in there?!"

Alex gave Joey a clap on the back. "Look on the bright side, Joey. Kaiba likes the idea probably about as much as you do."

Joey looked unhappy. "And dis is da bright side, how?" 

"Well, I won't be in there."

"You're a real true blue pal, Alex…"

"I try my best."

Isis looked at Alex. "Are you Alex Macedon?"

Alex suddenly looked wary. "Yes, I am."

"Then you must come with us as well."

For a moment, Alex looked as hangdog as Joey. "Me and my big mouth."

Yugi entered the limo, nodded a hello to Mokuba, and sat down heavily when he saw who else was inside. "Marik! What in the world happened to you?"

The once vicious Marik looked up. His arm was in a sling, his eye and head was wrapped with bandages, and his free arm was heavily scarred. Even so, he managed to inject a little sarcasm into his response. "In a word, Yugi, hell."

Kaiba glared at Marik. "Why don't you use the four words that show just how badly you bungled your task, instead?"

Isis entered with Joey and Alex in tow, and shot Kaiba an icy look. She sat down with her brother, pointedly ignoring Kaiba. Alex looked confused as to why he was in here, and Joey was compensating for Isis by actively glaring daggers at Kaiba. Yugi decided to try to mediate a bit. "So, what's with the tournament?"

Kaiba ignored Joey much the same way Isis was ignoring him. "A rehash of the planning behind Battle City."

Yugi frowned. "But we three have all the God cards, Kaiba."

Alex frowned. "God cards? Those extremely nasty things that were used in the last tournament? I saw them during the broadcast on television, but I haven't found out anything new about them at all."

"Well, Marik? I'm sure you should enlighten them on why I'm hosting yet another tournament."

Marik looked down. "Ra has been stolen."

Stunned silence met his statement. Joey broke this silence by demanding, "Whaddya mean, stolen?!"

"Get with the program, Wheeler. This incompetent lost possession of Ra in a duel."

"It's not entirely his fault, Kaiba!" Isis intervened on her brother's behalf.

"Then let him explain his poor ability to keep control of Ra!"

"Enough!" Yugi felt as Yami took possession of his body, and took a back seat as the ancient Pharaoh took control of the conversation. "What has happened, Marik?"

"After…my defeat at Battle City, I returned home, and ordered my Rare Hunters out. With this back in my possession—" Marik pulled out the Millennium Rod. "—it was not a particularly difficult task."

"What went wrong, then?" Yami demanded.

Marik shifted slightly, adjusting himself to relieve pressure on his arm. "One of my strongest…former servants calls himself Minos. He left with all the others, and assumed control of my Rare Hunters. Then, he returned and challenged me to a duel for control of both the Rare Hunters and of the Egyptian God cards. And Ra was defeated."

"You still haven't explained the true depths of your debacle. Tell them. tell them how Ra was lost!"

Marik did not quite meet Kaiba's glare. Instead, he muttered, and began, "The battle was only a week or two ago. I was on the outside, for once, and…"


End file.
